


What Happens When You Die

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David gets incredibly upset, David is in denial, It's basically the 'Cameron and Daniel seek revenge' plot, and what happens when they succeed, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Cameron and Daniel are out of prison, and they have a common goal- get rid of the overly optimistic counselor once and for all.





	1. What Happens When You Die

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is really short and I apologize. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this is going to be but expect at least two or three more at the least. I have an idea on what's going to happen involving a certain camper and a certain shady business man.

Death was never something David spent his time wondering about. He felt as though it was a waste of time to think about the inevitable fate every person was going to meet eventually- and chose instead to live in the moment, appreciate life as it was given to him, spread joy and positivity to every person that he met (even if they didn’t feel the same.) 

And yet, when he was forced to look death in the face, realize that his time on this earth was going to be cut short unceremoniously, he wasn’t sure how to react. 

Blinded by his own naivety, the two people who he thought were his friends, even his parental figure, turned on him. An odd, menacing light in their eyes and sickening grins on their faces as they spoke of lives ruined, plans foiled, opportunities missed. David tried to see the good in everything. Even people who did not deserve such treatment would be spoken to as though they had been best friends for years. In a world of darkness, somebody had to light the way. 

Clearly, he was mistaken.

But, even in his final moments, as the blood oozed from freshly inflicted wounds, pooling around him; even as he breathed for the last few moments of his life, he forgave them. Looked past malicious intent, looked past the harsh words and the blade that marked his skin. It was painful, long. They wanted to make it look like an accident to deflect any suspicion. A misstep cutting wood for a fire that would end an ideal evening. Daniel spoke softly of sacrificing the body instead to appease the Ancient Ones. He sounded different, wilder. Cameron commented that he should have taken care of this years ago when he had the chance. David wondered what he meant by that for a brief moment before his thoughts were muddled and fleeting.

They were the last thing he saw. Voices became nothing more than noise- far away, indescribable. He felt weightless. His heart pounding, his body numb.

And then nothing.


	2. I Want To Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become strange and hard to comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess these chapters will continue to be really short, day by day. I hope that's okay with everyone! The way I write is getting everything done at once or it will sit, unfinished, in my drafts forever. So I'm taking this one chapter at a time when motivation hits.
> 
> Poor David.

The world was white, and once again, he was entirely weightless. An unfamiliar, suffocating absence threatened to consume him- and yet he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from, or why. Unable to distinguish up from down was nothing short of disorienting as he waded through the ocean of nothing.

And then something caught his attention. Easy to miss if he didn’t focus on it. A voice. Familiar, but far away, clearly pleading in desperation. Instantly, he was drawn to it, until it got louder, and louder, more demanding, and came from everywhere.

Gwen. It was Gwen. Blurry, moving shapes appeared, filling the void. He tried to reach out to her, tried to tell her that whatever was causing this distress would pass and that it would be okay. Things became clearer, sharper. People, they were people. A lot of people. 

Gwen was kneeling beside him, tears running down her face as she wiped them away stubbornly. David, David, they were all saying his name. 

“Gwen,” he whispered, reaching for her again after his first attempt had been ignored. “Gwen, it’s okay, I’m here.”

His hand fell upon her shoulder, thumb rubbing circles in a comforting manner. She did not seem to hear him, eyes glassy and remorseful.

Finally, he turned his head, following her line of sight. His breath caught in his throat, he seized up. It was as if he was watching the scene from above as a bystander. To his utter horror and confusion, he saw himself. Lying there in the dirt, shirt stained with blood, eyes closed and face peaceful. The axe he had been using earlier to chop the wood for the fire in his hands- an ugly gash across his leg. 

That was impossible. 

He couldn’t look away, taking in every detail, trying desperately to rationalize. A dream- this had to be a dream. But the forlorn faces, the screaming, the sirens- they were indisputable. 

He’d wake up soon. Wake up thankful for everything, for the camp and the campers and the joy they gave him, and this would be but a distant, gut wrenching memory.

Movement. Gwen he gotten up, holding a hand to her mouth as though she was about to be sick. As she turned and stumbled away, catching herself on a tree and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the forest floor, David followed. Surely, she would ground him, remind him that everything would be okay.

Standing beside her, sticking his hands into his pockets, he stared at the ground at his feet. Only vaguely aware that paramedics had already flooded the area, hoisting the body- no, he didn’t want to call it that. Hoisting it onto a stretcher, taking it away. Waiting to wake up.

But he didn’t.


End file.
